It's Not Fair
by FelsGoddess
Summary: Jaina and Jag have to news to share with the Solos. Omen spoilers.


Title: "It's Not Fair"  
Author(s): Felsgoddess  
Timeframe: Fate of the Jedi: Omen  
Characters: Han, Leia, Jaina and Allana Solo, Jag Fel  
Genre: Humor  
Keywords:  
Summary: Jaina and Jag share some important news with the Solos.  
Notes: **This contains a spoiler from Omen. **

-----  
"Sir, Jaina and I are engaged."

Han blinked. He must be losing his hearing. That had to be it. There was no way Head of State Fel just told him that he was marrying his daughter. There was just no way. Either that, or he was going senile.

"That's wonderful!" Leia said and ran over to hug them both.

_Traitor_, Han thought. How could Leia be happy about this? They were going to lose their daughter, there only remaining child. They weren't going to lose her to just anyone. Oh no, she was getting married to the head of Empire.

In all reality, Han liked Jag. He was a good leader, a little stiff, but kept those Moffs in line. He had helped keep Jaina alive, which Han was naturally grateful.

The only problem he had with him was that he stuck his tongue down his daughter's throat.

And now, he wanted to marry her.

Han looked at Allana. She would stand by him. She always did. No way would she fall for Fel's get-up. She was too smart.

Allana squealed, "Can I be in the wedding, Aunt Jaina?"

_Stang_, Han thought. He'd lost Allana. He should have known. Say wedding in front of women and they go bonkers. Allana was bouncing up and down talking about flowers and hair and who knew what else. He couldn't even count on Luke. Even if Luke was here, he'd probably offer to marry them on the spot, just to spite Han.

"Daddy?"

Han blinked, and then looked at his daughter. She had somehow ended up right next to him.

"What do you think?"

Han winced as Leia kicked him from under the table. He replied, "I think it's great, honey."

Han glared at Leia as he hugged his daughter. She gave him "The Look" and continued talking to Jag.

_Crap_, he thought. He knew "The Look." He was going to get it later that night.

"When are you going to have kids? I want someone to play with," Allana said to Jaina.  
Han stiffened. This was too much. First, his daughter says their getting married, now kids have been brought into the conversation? Han thought he was going to have a heart attack.

"I don't know, Allana, we'll have to see what happens after the wedding," Jaina responded carefully.

That's right, Han thought, after the wedding. None of that business. He'd shoot Fel right now if he saw him put one hand on his daughter.

Han watched as Fel and Jaina left an hour later. He had no idea what they talked about. He had been coming up with several plans to eliminate or disfigure the man. He ruled out disfigurement. Jaina would probably feel sorry for him and marry him any way. Killing him wasn't going to work either. Unfortunately, it would end up as an intergalactic assassination attempt.

He just couldn't win.

After Leia put Allana to bed, she walked over to him. He was still at the table.

"What is your problem?" she asked, hands on her hips.

"She's getting married? To him?" Han stated, annoyed.

"Yes, she is. He makes her happy, Han. I know you think you're going to lose her but-"

Han interrupted her, "It isn't fair. I can't even threaten him. I'll be arrested and probably executed. It's my right as a father to hold a blaster to him and tell him one false move and I'll kill him."

Leia started laughing at him.

"My father didn't threaten you."

"Oh yes he did. He tortured me and put me in carbonite."

"But not over me."

"Doesn't matter. He still did it," Han said, waving his hand dismissively, "Maybe I'll call up Lando. See if he has access to any carbon freeze chambers."

"Oh no you don't, Han Solo," Leia snapped at him.

"Leia... it's not fair," Han whined, "He deserves it."

That did it. Leia walked up to him, glaring. Han gulped.

"Han Solo, you will not threaten Jag. You will be nice to him. He makes our daughter happy and that's the way it is. Deal with it. Do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am," he mumbled. He felt like he'd been caught with a hand in the cookie jar.

"Good."

Han and Leia finished cleaning up dinner. As they got ready for bed, Leia brought up another topic that was sure to get Han in trouble.

"I was surprised what Allana said."

"About what?" Han asked carefully. He knew what Leia was going to say, but he had already been in enough trouble that night. Best not push it.

"About kids."

"Oh, that," Han said, forcing himself to sound calm.

"Jaina's answer was good. I don't want to have to explain any of that to her yet."

"Explain any of what?" Han asked, raising an eyebrow.

"How children are made, Han. I don't know what Tenel Ka wants her to know."

"She's seven!" Han stated.

"Yes, but her parents weren't married. You know what position Allana will be in later in life. Love for her won't be like it is for normal people," Leia continued, "I think Jaina handled it well. I just Jaina keeps up on her shots."

"What do you mean?"

"What do you think I mean, Han," Leia asked, giving her husband a look.

"I refuse to believe that my daughter engages in those activities," Han said quickly as he got into bed.

Leia chuckled, "Refuse all you want."

"Now what is that suppose to mean?"

"What do you think, Han? She's in her mid-thirties. Do you really think they-"

"I'm not listening. This conversation is over," Han stated. He grabbed a pillow to put over his ears.

"You have no room to talk, Han Solo," Leia scolded.

Han rolled over and glared at her. He didn't understand what she found so funny about this topic. This was their daughter they were talking about. It didn't matter if she was an adult. He didn't care. She was still his baby girl. Nobody had any business touching her.

"That's different."

"Whatever you say," Leia responded, giggling to herself.

About five minutes later, Leia rolled over close to him. She whispered, "It makes me sad too, Han, but she's so happy. She deserves this."

Han grumbled. He knew she was right. He hated when she was right.

Oh well, maybe he could still pull Fel aside and verbally threaten him. As long as there were no witnesses, he wouldn't get in trouble.

Han grinned at that. Yeah, that's what he'd do. Call him to the Falcon. He be real quiet and have a chat. He'd be good and leave his blaster in the cockpit.

"What are you smirking at?" Leia asked.

"Nothing, dear. Goodnight."

The End


End file.
